Herrero de Corazones Naruto
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Una hermosa historia como regalo de San Valentin. Version Narusaku Psd:dejen Review a ver como les parecio la historia.


**Naruto Herrero de Corazones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE-SHOT**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Unico**

 **.**

-Se vende corazónes, se venden corazones decía una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de ojos color verde como el jade pero su mirada opaca como sino tuviera vida, piel blanca y cabellos rosados como el color de los árboles de Cerezos, largo hasta la cintura vestida con un hermoso vesido de flores y delantan, mientras en su brazo izquierdo llevaba consigo una canasta con corazones que brillaban de un hermoso rojo Escarlata, y en su mano derecha un hermoso corazón que ofrecía a todos en el mercado del "pueblo de Konoha".

-Se venden corazones, Se venden corazones! Seguia diciendo...-Disculpe Señorita, será que usted puede ayudarme le dijo un chico de 22 años aproximadamente, ojos color negro y cabellos de igual color bien vestido...

-Claro que si Señor, dígame que necesita? dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción la vendedora.

-Usted Cree que este corazón lo pueda arreglar? Le pregunto el señor mientras mostraba un corazón partido a la mitad.

-Disculpe Señor yo Solo vendo corazones nuevos para aquellos que no tienen, si desea le puedo dar uno nuevo, dijo la chica.

-No señorita, yo ya tengo un corazón y me gustaría repararlo susurro el chico mientras su rostro mostraba un gran dolor.

La vendedora al ver lo triste que estaba el chico como si sufriera dijo: Puedes Ir a ver a Naruto.

-Na-ru-to?, pregunto el chico mientras guardaba su corazón en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que tenía.

-Sí, Naruto! el tal vez pueda ayudarlo dijo la vendedora, ya que el es un Herrero de Corazones.

-Un Herrero de Corazones? pregunto el chico, no sabía que hubiera una persona así.

-Lo Hay! El tal vez pueda ayudarlo dijo la vendedora.

-Si es así, me gustaría ir con el le dijo el chico... Será que me puedes decir o guíar a donde el? Pregunto.

-Sigame le dijo la vendedora...mientras era seguida por el chico que estaba Díez pasos atrás de ella, agarrando la parte donde antes había guardado su corazón como si le doliera y fuera un gran peso llevarlo consigo, ella lo veia de reojo mientras lo guiaba a fueras del pueblo cerca de un bosque.

-Esa es la casa dijo la vendedora mientras señalaba, una cabaña que parecía deshabitada y al lado un taller, de donde salían sonidos como si estuvieran martillando.

-Gracias le dijo el chico mientras veía el lugar...Sin saber si debería o no ir solo.

-Venga conmigo yo lo llevare con El Herrero de Corazones mientras iba al taller siendo seguida otra vez por el chico.

Entrando al taller pudieron ver a un chico sentado, de aproximadamente 24 años, de cabellos cortos amarillos y alborotados, amarrada una cinta azul en la frente, de ojos color azul como el mismo cielo, piel morena como quemado del sol, vestido con una camiseta negra, y un pantalón Naranja con franjas negras a los lados, y una tela en sus piernas mientras con la tela limpiaba un molde en forma de corazón, y atrás del como una chimenea donde habia una gran olla con algun metal.

-Naruto, lo llamo la vendedora, ya que el no se había percatado de las personas que habían entrado a su taller.

-Sakura! le dijo Naruto mientras elevaba su vista para verla, hace mucho que no me visitas aque has venido? Pregunto mientras veía que atras de la vendedora había un chico que parecía cansado y como si tuviera un gran Dolor consigo.

-Este chico necesita tu ayuda dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción, mientras se iba por donde vino.

Al ver como la vendedora se iba dejándolos solos...- Y digame quien es y que quiere de mi? pregunto el herrero.

-Soy Saí señor Herrero!...-puede decirme Naruto lo interrumpio viendo como se toca un lado del costado como si le doliera, Que le duele pregunto?

-Mi corazón dijo mientras lo sacaba y lo mostraba a Naruto.

-Un Corazón partido en dos como el suyo de ve de haber sufrido mucho! Susurro mientras estiraba la mano para que Saí se lo entregara para que lo examinará mejor.

-Parece que sabe muy bien lo que dice señor Naruto.

-La verdad, no creo ser capaz de reparar este corazón que poco a poco pierde su brillo y que con el paso del tiempo se a ido desintegrado, volviéndose añicos dijo Naruto mientras envolvía el corazón en un pañuelo y lo colocaba en una mesa pequeña que estaba frente donde estaba sentado.

-Por favor no diga eso señor Naruto, usted es un Herrero de Corazones, algo se debe hacer? pidio Saí casi suplicando que lo ayudara.

-.-Dígame porque terminó así este corazón? pregunto mientras veía a Saí que parado donde estaba parecía cansado como si poco a poco ya no quisiera seguir viviendo.

-Le contaré: Mi Corazón termino partido en dos por culpa de una mujer, su nombre no vale la pena ni siquiera mencionarla, la amaba con todo mi corazón, la mujer mas linda para mis ojos, por ella era capaz de todo, «decia con un gran pesar y con mucho dolor, al recordar que le entrego todo a esa ingrata» mi familia no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra realización porque una chica pobre no podría ser nada comparado con nuestra enorme fortuna, y tenían razón la encontré en la cama con mi mejor amigo en mi propia casa, mi propia habitación un día que se celebraba una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de mi padre...terminó de decir Sai mientras veía como su corazón se iba desintegrando y unas traicioneras lágrimas salia de sus ojos.

-Ya comprendo la razón de que tu corazón este así, dijo Naruto.

-Por favor dígame podra reparar mi corazón, pidió con suplica Sai.

-Porque desea tanto que su corazón sea reparado con tanto anhelo? Pregunto Naruto.

-Por una mujer dijo Sai.

-Otra mujer es la que influye en su decisión y anhelo de querer reparar su corazón? Pregunto Naruto.

-Si pero ella es diferente, su nombre es Ino, Ella es la prometida que mis padres han elegido para mi dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Lo diferente es que esta mujer si es aceptada por sus padres? volvió a preguntar el joven Herrero.

-No solo eso, Ella a Estado conmigo todo este tiempo que eh estado con mi corazón partido y desde mucho antes que me lo rompieran, es una mujer amable, cariñosa, atenta humilde y muy hermosa, así es mi mejor amiga, confidente, novia, futura esposa y amante, termino de decir Sai.

-Parece ser una buena mujer y que merece mucho amor dijo Naruto.

-Lo es, y merece mucho amor, pero temo no poder dárselo y que al ver que no le correspondo como se merece, se marche y me abandone.

-Su historia me ah conmovido y mas aún porque piensa reparar este corazón que tan dañado esta por una mujer que realmente parece merecer un corazón completo, Así que lo ayudare.

-Realmente me ayudará, pregunto con un poco de ilusión...-pero como lo hará usted dijo que, no podría ser capaz de repararlo.

-Lo hare reparare su corazón...al terminar de decir esas palabras y frente a los ojos de Sai logró reparar el corazón del Joven, con parte de su propio corazón.

-Tenga joven Sai cuidelo, mientras le devolvía su corazón totalmente como nuevo y al tomarlo entre sus manos y colocarlo nuevamente entre su pecho, dejo todo su dolor y tristeza, envolviendose en un calido resplandor de amor y muchos otros sentimientos.

-Gracias Naruto Herrero de Corazones, como podría pagarle.

-De nada, con que su corazón este reparado ya este bien, estoy mas que pagado, ahora vallase y espero sepa valorar y cuidar ese corazón y a esa mujer, y no quiero volver a verlo por aca es momento de disfrutar esta nueva oportunidad que se le ah obsequiado de Amar y Vivir.

-Gracias fueron las últimas palabras antes de irse para no regresar, mientras Naruto Cansado y con un gran dolor en el pecho por haber usado su corazón para reparar otro, hablo mientras veía en dirección a la puerta...-No es bueno oír conversaciones detrás de la puerta, y menos para una chica Sakura-chan la llamo.

Logrando que la vendedora entrara al taller para ver como el Herrero la miraba mientras le sonreia tiernamente.

-Porque usar tu corazón para arreglar otros pregunto Sakura sin ningun tipo de emoción ni sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es mi manera aque esos corazones rotos puedan ser arreglados para que amen dijo Naruto.

-Aunque te duela hacerlo? Volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-Si, y ahora respondeme Porque una chica que no tiene Corazón, vende corazónes?

-Porque ninguno de éstos corazones me sirve a mi, dijo mientras veía sin ningún sentimiento todos los corazones que estaban dentro de la canasta brillando.

-Y por eso los vendes? pregunto Naruto.

-Si, además puede que a otros si le sirva terminó de decir Sakura.

-Apesar de no tener corazón tu aun eres bondadosa mi querida Sakura-chan.

-No, se que es la bondad ni se que es amar, soy solo una cáscara vacía, y tu lo sabes Naruto.

Al terminar de decir ella eso el se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y se acerco a Ella...-Entonces, toma mi corazón...mientras sacaba su corazón y se lo colcaba a ella en el pecho, mientras el caía de rodillas sosteniendose de los brazos de ella para no caer y con la cabeza agachada.

Ella al sentir el corazón de Naruto dentro de sí, empezó a sentir muchos sentimientos, que había olvidado hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras abrazaba contra si misma a Naruto ...-Porque darme tu corazón? pregunto, y su rostro sonrosado mientras lloraba lágrimas de tristeza y Felicidad.

-Porque siempre te ah pertenecido, desde que te vi, por primera vez, porque Tu naciste para mí y yo para Tí...mientras elevabava la vista para verla...sus ojos azul y jade, se encontraron demostrando tantos sentimientos.

-Tienes razón y ahora somos uno, mientras sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de su Herrero de Corazones y poco a poco iba bajando hasta quedar de rodillas igual que el aun abrazados.

Le dolía tener ahora ella el Corazón del, y el perdería con el tiempo sus sentimientos, y antes de que eso pasará al menos quería un beso de Naruto, su Naruto.

-S-Sakura-Sakura-Sakura susurraba Naruto...Al verla como sonrosada y cerrando los ojos poco a poco se iba acercando.

Lo escuchaba llamando la, Sakura-Sakura-Sakura-chan para ver porque a pesar de acercarse no sentia ningunos labios cerca a los suyos, al abrir los ojos tuvo que parpadear varias veces ya que no estaba en el taller, estaba acostada en una habitación que parecía de Hospital.

-Sakura-chan, estas despierta dormilona? pregunto El Dr. Uzumaki.

Al oir su nombre en labios del Dr. Naruto, recordó lo que le había pasado, lo que tuvo hace rato había sido un sueño, mientras divagaba entre lo real y lo imaginario...

Sakura, Recordo que estuvo a punto de morir y que su Dr. Naruto desde hace 4 años, todo ese tiempo se hicieron amigos, pero su estado empeoró, pero justo en el momento que su vida estaba por extinguirse, la lograron operar porque gracias a Dios lograron encontrar un corazón para ella y la intervinieron de urgencias...Después de una semana de la operación, en una visita de su familia: Su mama y su papa, Hermana Mayor Ino junto a su esposo Sai, su hermana pequeña Ten-ten y su novio Lee, también tuvo la visita de sus amigos, Sasuke, Kakashi... la visita de la Señorita Hanabi Hyuga hermana pequeña de Hinata Hyuga la persona la cual murió en un accidente con su esposo Kiba y la mujer de la cual ahora tenía el corazón, o al menos eso es lo que le había dicho Hanabi, también le dijo que Hinata de pequeña había firmado unos papeles al Banco de Órganos, porque siempre decía que si moria, al menos una parte de ella seguiría funcionando para otra persona que lo necesitara.

-Sakura, estas bien O te duele algo? Pregunto preocupado el Dr. Naruto...mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Eh no, no para nada estoy totalmente bien Dr. Naruto, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Segura? Hace rato te oía decir Herrero de Corazones dime soñabas? Y quien es ese Herrero pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado, de ella en la camilla.

-Pues Eres Tu Naruto mi Herrero de Corazones, tu me salvaste... dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que yo solo fui uno de los doctores que te opero...dice Naruto mientras con su mano le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Lo se pero tu siempre has estado conmigo desde que te conoci, por eso te lo agradezco..le dice mientras tomaba la mano que Naruto había dejado en su rostro, juntando sus manos.

-No, tienes nada que agradecer mi pequeña Sakura-chan...mientras le apretaba un poco las manos.

-No soy pequeña Naruto-Baka...decía mientras hacia un mojin.

-Lo se Sakura-chan...mientras con un dedo le desiflaba el aire de los cachetes...-Por eso te traje algo terminó de decir el.

-Que es pregunto ella... con mucho interés

-Toma le dijo mientras le entregaba una caja en forma de corazón, aforrado de papel rojo, con unas cintas blancas que formaban un lazo.

-Esta muy bonito, dijo Sakura-chan mientras tomaba el paquete para abrirlo, dentro había un chocolate en forma de corazón con el nombre de ella...-Porque me lo das? Pregunto curiosa.

-Feliz San Valentín Sakura-chan...le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ella se sorprendió y luego entristecio...-No tengo nada para ti, dice mientras bajaba su vista a las piernas.

-No, te preocupes no tienes porque darme nada...mientras alzaba su rostro y le daba un beso en la frente y luego colocaba sus frentes juntas.

Al verlo tan cerca susurro: cierra tus ojos Naruto.

El los cerró y ella se acerco besando sus labios en un beso tierno y algo torpe después de todo era su primer beso al separarse, el la abrazo y ella correspondiendo el abrazo dijo: Te Amo mi Naruto-Baka, mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de Naruto, podia escuchar los latidos del corazón de el.

-Y yo Te Amo a ti mi Sakura-chan...le susurro al Oído.

.

Feliz San Valentín mi Dr Naruto-Baka.

* * *

 **Advertencia: Esta Historia tambien la tengo version Inuyasha y Aome.(es exactamente la misma historia pero con diferentes personajes)**

 **Psd:** **Esta historia es mi regalo de San Valentin, para todos ustedes...Pronto publicare otra historia NaruSaku con el tema de San Valentin.(Espero les guste, un poco tarde pero mas vale tarde que nunca).**

 **Tambien se que tengo que actualizar mis otras historias y espero hacerlo pronto...Tambien les comento que mis historias tambien se encuentran en Wapttad una App que es muy buena se pueden escribir y publicar historias en forma de libros ademas de poder agregar imagenes la recomiendo.**

 **El que ya conozca esta App: ¨Wattpad¨ me pueden encontrar como ( arguello06 )**


End file.
